Negativity
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: They're not that bad, well sure they sound negative and out of place but that's how they are anyway. 50 "D's" drabble for Dramione


**Negativity**

**Summary: **They're not that bad, well sure they sound negative and out of place but that's how they are anyway. 50 "D's" for Dramione

**A/N: **I don't remember when did I get so obsessed with this pairing. Before I knew it I started making drabbles because I don't think I can write a one-shot about them yet. These 50 D's of negative adjectives/verbs were something I choose after browsing the dictionary. I originally wanted it to be a one sentence per drabble thing but I really can't help it, I couldn't stick to the rules hahaha. If by any chance you'd want to use any of these for a fic go ahead and do so. I only ask that you credit me or that I could read the fic that you made. :)

There is no particular order for the drabbles its arranged in the order they popped out haha, I hope you'll like it and I'd appreciate your reviews. :D

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

**Dedication:** To my dear friend Dhem, I didn't kill your shipping. I really didn't :)

* * *

><p><strong>Daunting<strong>

They've had their backs against each other since the beginning it doesn't erase the fact that they're quite the force to reckon with.

However it never crossed anyone's mind that the sight of them standing side by side was a lot more powerful not to mention wonderful…

but it's going to take a while for it to happen.

**Despicable**

It was seeing that horrendous name he used to call her bloodily carved on her delicate arm.

**Dirty**

She's pale and weak but her laughter still held mirth, "What are you doing?"

He stops planting feathery kisses on the awful name etched on her arm and he instantly knows what's she's thinking.

He shook his head and held her close, "No you're not."

**Damaged**

Blaise shook his head in amusement, "To be turned on by a woman who broke your nose? Your way out of your rocker than I thought."

**Dense**

"You'd think that being the brightest witch of her age she'd actually realize what she's going through."

"You tell me Fred, even the most cunning dark prince is up the wall on how he's supposed to get through her."

**Detrimental**

"Granger has anyone told you the effects of bloody falling in love with you?"

**Disturbing**

It was the first thing that ran through her mind because those are not the words he, of all people,

would shout at her while he's 30 feet off the ground in the middle of a Quidditch game filled with gaping, dumbstruck mouths.

**Desperate**

Ron Weasely knew that Draco Malfoy screwed up big time.

So when he opens his door at quite an unholy hour to the said screw up, well honestly what else was he supposed to say?

"Bloody hell, you've got to be kidding me."

**Denial**

Ginny knew very well that getting through Hermione wasn't going to be easy.

"Merlin Hermione anyone can see that the reason you're so high isn't a Wingardium Leviosa! Why won't you just admit that you've fallen for the ferret?"

**Deadly**

She secretly adores his glares because they speak volumes on how much he wants to keep her safe and protected.

**Distant**

His emerald orbs turn to jade whenever he glimpses his father walking down the hallway so she takes his hand in hers, "You're not him."

**Despair**

She knew it was the most selfish thing to say but it had to be said before the war completely eats her hope out, "You have to come back alive."

**Detached**

It's the hardest thing to do because every time he sees a female corpse he stops to see the face just to be sure it wasn't her.

**Drunk**

"Its… it's… Preposterous! Simply that… that! The thought of y-you and me? Meeeeeee! Iiiiitttt can't be the hair now can it?"

"I'd love to have this talk next time Granger, preferably when you're sober & articulate."

**Daring**

Harry thinks Draco should be called "The Boy Who Lived" after facing endless threats of bodily harm from the Weasely family when he told them he was marrying Hermione.

**Draconian**

"It's what we call Hermione when she's in one those moods Harry. It must be bloody nasty to be carrying Draco's child."

**Denied**

It's what she did when he initiated their first kiss and in her embarrassment she openly told him that she didn't know how to.

She went as far as explaining that she was reading books about it and comparing one book to another that Draco had to adoringly shut her up.

**Defective**

That's what she thinks the amortentia is when she smelled freshly-mown grass, new parchment and… and…

"What is it Granger? I'm pretty sure I don't smell funny."

**Dysfunctional**

It's what her brain turns into when he kisses her making all coherent thoughts fly out the window.

**Deafening**

He holds the little bundle in his arms tightly as it cries and stretches out his little fingers for him, "Say hello to your son Draco."

**Defeat**

It was the only way she would agree to go on a date with him so he agreed with heavy reluctance.

However her laughter and smiles were so radiant as she took him around the Muggle World making him think that agreeing wasn't so bad after all.

**Damned**

He knew very well that he was the moment she walked into the room looking like a goddess at the Yule Ball.

It should've been him with her instead if he wasn't such a bloody idiot upholding the Malfoy pride.

Blaise hands him a Fire Whiskey and smirks, "You may want to take this first before you try asking her for a dance, oh and don't forget to fall in line."

**Deprived**

She thinks her childhood stories are so plain and boring but whenever he catches the silent awe in his eyes it makes her wonder just how much has he been missing.

**Doomed**

They came with the intention of announcing their engagement and, even as he holds her hand tightly in his she wouldn't admit that standing in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor made her nervous.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry love, you're marrying me not them. Now let's get this over with shall we?"

**Degrade**

"Don't you **DARE **call our daughter-in-law that _**forsaken name**_ Lucius! _**DON'T**_ you even get started on what will happen to the family's honor!"

**Distracted**

"H-hermio-mio-ne, p-please lo-lo-look at our c-cauldron! W-we can finish this and then, a-and then, uh you can head over there and kill Pansy! Just please, PLEASE look at our cauldron!"

**Defamation**

"Draco Malfoy you bloody, insufferable git would you please stop spreading that ridiculous story to everybody that I was the one who proposed to you while flying a broomstick after saving you from an unwanted, arranged marriage!"

**Drugged**

Maybe he was when he agreed to be a Death Eater and spy for The Order.

His brain was muddled with thoughts that this could be his chance to redeem himself and, quite possibly, the chance to permanently be with her too.

**Disheveled**

She's knocking at his door mentally preparing herself to fix things and listen to him.

He opens the door in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his tangled hair and distractingly down his torso,

"Good Morning to you too Hermione."

**Disillusioned**

Being with Pansy and having Lucius for a father has cured him of all his illusions about wanting children or about a child wanting him for a parent.

Being with Hermione made him reconsider greatly as he now hopes for a son, or a daughter, or maybe even both.

**Dangling**

At his meager moments of peace he takes out the tiny locket she gave him and stares at their picture,

a muggle one and a wizarding one and he can't help but ask himself just how long will his sanity hold out before all this ends.

**Dubious**

She doesn't have to open the tiny, sleek, green and silver box to know what's in it, instead she makes no effort to stop her tears,

"This isn't an invitation to the dark side is it?"

**Dreadful**

The sun sets and splays its hues across the land; a perfect signal that the war is finally over.

Yet she finds herself running with her hand clutching her wand so tight it might break.

She hasn't found him yet.

**Discord**

Hermione Granger is strong, but she is first, and foremost a girl so when he found her sobbing in the highest tower he crushed her to his chest,

"Please don't cry without me around."

**Delaying**

"Weasley told me he's not romantically involved with you and same goes with the other ginger heads so that takes a load off the list. Potter's not either since he's with Weasley's sister and let's not bother with the other blokes in your house shall we? I'll never be with Pansy and while we're at it I'm telling you I'm as straight as your wand so Crabe and Goyle are out the question… so tell me Hermione, what's stopping you?"

**Disarray**

She falls on her knees and breaks down at the sight of him ignoring the fact that he reeks of death.

He kneels down and wipes the stains of blood from her face, "Welcome back would be nice."

**Displaced**

He secretly hides all her hair scrunchies from her because he likes her hair just the way it is plus he takes great pleasure in untangling the unruly, silky mess.

**Dwindle**

She missed her chances of turning him down so many times because every time she's about to do so he does something so uncharacteristically romantic that it gets harder and harder to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

**Dastardly**

Out of all the things he had to go through nothing could ever be worse than the time he had to helplessly watch and do nothing while Hermione screams and suffers under Bellatrix's sadistic torture.

**Delirious**

He never thought he'd see the day that he'd rummage her closet to change her attire for their date,

because as damn fine as she is in a mini skirt and sleeveless top, he's not exactly one for sharing.

**Discriminating**

He's staring at his first muggle photo with her and he finds it stupid until she hands him his copy,

"I think they're more special than wizarding photos since this way it feels like time stops just for the moment."

**Disregard**

Her hand lingers through the inscriptions of the gravestone while he ignores the numbing of his aching feet because she still has a bevy of friends to say farewell to and standing by her is the best comfort he could ever offer.

**Diabolical**

As furious as they are at some Slytherins for turning Hermione into a ferret, the Gryffindor house knew better than to extract revenge since they're pretty sure that the Slytherin Prince has more Dark Arts up his sleeves than any of them combined.

**Disastrous**

When she told Harry and Ron that she's indeed dating Draco none of them said a word so she thought they're taking it well then Ron spoke up,

"I call dibs on the Avada Kedavra."

**Dejected**

Draco Malfoy has never received a howler before but right now he's debating if her handwriting on the envelope or the fact that the letter is opening itself for all of the Great Hall to hear is what's scaring him the most.

**Demure**

"I… I've never written anything like this before and the thought of you possibly keeping this after reading horrifies me so I used a howler instead since it rips itself after the message. Well I could've used parchment and cast a spell on it but then I wouldn't be able to step up to what you did at the Quidditch field! Actually I could but I'd be a quivering mess and I'd probably end up screaming the opposite of what I want to say and… and… MERLIN! What I'm really trying to say is that… that… I LOVE YOU, YOU PRAT!"

**Delude**

When he finds himself hopelessly roped in another wandless activity he really can't help but ask her,

"Hermione, be honest with me love, is this your idea of converting me into a Muggle?"

**Deranged**

"I'm sober, I'm articulate, and I'm 100% sure you're a bloody ballistic blighter to even consider going out with me!"

"I take it that it's not a normal thing."

**Defragmented**

"You are the only magic that I would never undo. You're neither duty nor obligation but you're the kind that I don't deserve because it destroys everything I've been lead to believe in. Don't you see Hermione? You're the only thing I chose for myself, the only thing I've done right."

**Death**

He'd consider it to be in the arms of a family he thought he'd never have.

He'd wake up thinking that the happiness is too much to take but he'll stay, after all Malfoys are greedy bastards.

He gathers her into his arms ignoring the fact that her weight is crushing him, actually he wouldn't mind dying that way, "I have feeling we'll be expecting a girl this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank You! :D R & R please oh, and do feel free to tell me which ones were your favorites. :)


End file.
